1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to decorative pocket handkerchiefs and handkerchief accessories for suit coats, jackets and sport coats, and more particularly, to a pocket handkerchief clip which is spring-biased to receive a folded pocket handkerchief or handkerchief accessory in displayed position at the top of the front coat pocket. The pocket handkerchief clip can be sized to fit substantially any pocket, and in a preferred embodiment, is supported by a lint pad which can be threadably mated with the clip to support the clip in the pocket and provide a means for removing lint from the coat, trousers or other article of clothing, as the need arises. A lint pad handle is also provided as an optional feature for supporting the lint pad, and in a preferred embodiment a thread knife is retractably or slidably mounted in the lint pad to remove loose threads from the jacket or other article of clothing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pocket handkerchiefs and other decorative handkerchief pieces or accessories for sport coats, suit coats and jackets are well known in the prior art. Depending upon the particular style in vogue at the time, handkerchiefs are folded in a variety of ways to project either an edge or one or more corners of the handkerchief from the top of the jacket or coat pocket in a decorative manner to enhance the appearance of a jacket, suit coat or sport coat. Thus, handkerchiefs of various size, shape and color, as well as shaped handkerchief accessories are frequently used in such a decorative way, and in some cases the handkerchiefs are simply placed at random in the pocket to project a portion of the handkerchief from the top of the pocket. One of the problems associated with the conventional use of handkerchiefs in such a decorative way in the pockets of jackets, suits and sport coats is the relatively small size of the handkerchief in comparison with the depth of the pocket in which it is placed. For example, if it is desired to project one or more corners of the handkerchief from the top of the pocket, regardless of the care with which the handkerchief is folded to achieve this goal, it sometimes slips down into the pocket and frequently will not stay in position without the assistance of pins or other fastening means. Furthermore, in the case of the shaped handkerchief decoration accessories which are frequently sewn or glued to paper or cardboard supports, the supports usually curl or bend with use, and are rendered unfit to support the projecting accessory, causing the decorative portion of the handkerchief accessory to slide into the pocket.
Consequently, it is very difficult to use a shaped handkerchief accessory or a conventional handkerchief in the pocket of a suit, sport coat or jacket without the necessity of using pins or other fasteners to prevent the projecting area of the handkerchief or shaped accessory from slipping into the pocket.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a clip for insertion in the front pocket of a suit coat, jacket or sport coat and engaging and supporting a pocket decoration accessory in order to project a desired portion of the pocket handkerchief or decoration accessory from the top of the pocket as a decorative item.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved spring-biased clip for receiving one edge or a portion of a pocket handkerchief or a pocket decoration accessory and insertion in the pocket of a suit coat, jacket or sport coat to support the handkerchief or accessory, and permit a desired portion of the handkerchief or accessory to project from the top of the pocket.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a pocket handkerchief clip which is characterized by a pair of cooperating frame members which can be opened against a bias by finger pressure to receive a pocket handkerchief or handkerchief accessory piece, and then positioned in the pocket of a jacket, suit coat or sport coat to support the pocket handkerchief or accessory and facilitate projecting a desired portion of the handkerchief or accessory from the pocket as a decorative piece.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved pocket handkerchief clip which is characterized by a shaped base frame and a cooperating clip frame joined by a length of shaped, tensioned wire to bias a handkerchief or handkerchief decoration accessory between the clip frame and the base frame, and a cooperating lint pad which is removably joined to the base frame to support the base frame when the base frame and the cooperating lint pad are placed in the pocket of a suit coat, jacket or sport coat to support the handkerchief or handkerchief accessory and permit a selected portion of the handkerchief or accessory to project from the top of the pocket as a decorative item to the suit coat, sport coat or jacket.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a pocket handkerchief clip and lint pad combination for receiving a handkerchief or handkerchief decoration accessory and supporting the handkerchief or accessory in the pocket of a suit coat, jacket or sport coat, which clip is further characterized by a clip frame and a cooperating base frame joined by a tensioned, resilient wire member, and a lint pad which threadably mates with the clip to support the clip in the pocket of a sport coat, suit coat or jacket to facilitate projection of a desired portion of the handkerchief or handkerchief decoration accessory tip from the top of the pocket, the pocket handkerchief clip assembly further comprising a handle for attachment to the lint pad when the lint pad is removed from the clip in order to support the lint pad while the pad is used to remove lint from the clothing and a thread knife in the lint pad for removing loose threads from the clothing.